1. Description
The invention relates to a pack, in particular cigarette pack, having a large-surface-area front side and a corresponding rear side and also having an outer wrapper made of film which has a tear-open strip running all the way round, a separate blank being positioned, as a printing carrier, in particular a coupon, between the outer wrapper and the (cigarette) pack. The invention also relates to a method of producing such packs and to an apparatus.
2. Summary of the Invention
There are increasing requirements, in the fabrication of cigarette packs, for sheet-like inserts with printed information or advertising material to be fitted on the pack. Various proposals are known for adding printing carriers made of thin paper or the like to the cigarette pack, to be precise even in the region between the conventional outer wrapper made of film and the pack itself.
The object of the invention is to propose a pack in the case of which the insert, namely the separate blank, is fitted straightforwardly in packaging terms and is presented in a user-friendly manner when the pack is opened for the first time, with the result that the advertising or information reaches the consumer.
In order to achieve this object, the pack according to the invention is characterized by the following features:    a) the blank or printing carrier is fitted in the region between one of the large-surface-area pack side, on the one hand, and the outer wrapper, on the other hand,    b) the blank or printing carrier is connected to the outer wrapper by adhesive bonding.
Positioning the printing carrier in particular on the large-surface-area rear side of the (cigarette) pack makes available a corresponding surface area for imparting information even with the pack closed, because the printing carrier can cover the entire side or rear side of the pack. When the pack is opened for the first time, namely when the wrapper is removed, the fact that the printing carrier is connected to the wrapper additionally draws the consumer's attention thereto.
A cigarette pack according to the invention in the case of which the printing carrier is fitted on the rear side of the pack and is connected to a top outer-wrapper part which can be detached by tear-open strips—a film cap—is particularly advantageous. When this pack is customarily opened for the first time, the film cap is detached from the outer wrapper. In this case, the printing carrier, which is connected to said film cap, is drawn out of the position within the pack and presented to the consumer.
The amount of printing surface area available may be increased by a multi-layered, in particular concertina-like design of the printing carrier. Moreover, it is a special feature that the printing carrier is connected to the pack or the rear side thereof, to be precise by releasable adhesive bonding. A possible connecting means is a “stick/no stick” type of adhesive, that is to say an adhesive which automatically loses its effect after a certain period of time.
During production of a pack within the context of the invention, the procedure is such that a film web for producing the outer wrapper is provided with areas of glue in a precisely positioned manner, in the region of a film cap which is to be produced, for the attachment of the printing carrier. Spots of glue are preferably applied to the film web in pairs at appropriate intervals from one another, a glue in the form of both a hot-melt and a long-term adhesive being advantageous.